


fleeting

by ephemeralbih



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Sad, if you squint theres fluff, mentions of other nct members but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralbih/pseuds/ephemeralbih
Summary: rlly bad, idk if its sad lmao im sorry





	fleeting

 

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> he stared at a journal, laying on his bed. a journal full of letters, and dorky pictures paperclipped on top. the journal looked old and worn out, filled to the brim with ethereal memories, and sad ones. this fucking journal. ten hated it. it was the biggest reminder of what he lost, of the giant hole in is heart. ten got up and went into the bathroom, to take a long bath. he took some of the wilting asters from a vase, deciding it was fitting enough, the petals wilting and dying just like their love had suddenly come to an end. he got into the warm water, plucking the petals one by one. for each memory that happened right before. his favorite memory was one that brought him to tears.
> 
> “come here!” ten told him, “let’s ride the ferris wheel while the sun is going down!!” the other smiled, appreciating ten’s beauty, and led them to the beautiful ride hand in hand. they waited in the line, and it was their turn. “aren’t you excited, this is something i’ve dreamed of since forever”, ten said. “the only reason i’m happy is because of you. you’re a beautiful blooming flower and you’ll never cease to brighten my day. i love you”, he responded. the ferris wheel stopped at the top, and the warm colors of the sunset swirling behind them, the purple hue in the clouds highlighting their faces. underneath them, the water was glimmering, shining as brightly as ten’s eyes. they shared a simple kiss and exchanged i love you’s.
> 
> ten had written about that, somewhere in the journal. along with the countless pictures they took that day. he wanted to burn those memories, wishing they never happened. maybe then he wouldn’t constantly feel like he couldnt breathe, he wouldn’t have a heavy weight on his chest, he wouldn’t sob and cry himself to sleep. ten’s friends couldn’t do anything. they tried and tried, but he stayed holed up in their once shared apartment, wearing his loved one’s clothes, hoping to never forget the smell he had. it had been two months, and ten would read every letter, look over every picture with glazed eyes, only filled with sadness, like an ocean in the hurricane’s eye. he was painfully reminded each day of what he had lost, who he had lost, and he didn’t know how to fix it. ten knew he would get over it, live his life but he wasn’t sure how long he had to wait. ten had petals scattered across his room, from chrysanthemums to asters to eglantines. he knew how much flowers meant to him, he was a florist before his passing anyways. his death came quick, and unexpected, like an earthquake. it shook ten’s world and it cracked his soul. few days shortly after his death, ten had decided to paint a cherry blossom tree overhanging a cliff. there was a person, trying to grab at the petals, but they were too late. the pink petals slipping from the man’s hands, one centimeter too far. ten had an epiphany when he saw the worn out journal at the top of their closet. he was mourning in the bathtub, crying and sobbing because all beautiful things were ephemeral. just like a flower. his love had wilted away before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything. all ten could see when he tried to sleep were the blinding lights of the ambulance, and the blaring sirens booming in his ear. he missed him. he loved him. ten missed johnny, the tall dork who loved flowers and was his life. but he was gone now, and he was never coming back...

**Author's Note:**

> aster- love and patience  
> chrysanthemums- grief  
> cheery blossoms represent the beauty of life and how short it is  
> eglantines- wounds that need healing


End file.
